Empty Chairs
by xiatien
Summary: Set in the last ep this season rule 51... hope you like it


I'm not dead yet…. LOL ok I know I haven't been writing lately too busy…

Well this only one shot… so enjoy

Set on episode rule fifty one…

She was sitting on her desk, thinking… she had never really told anyone but she is nervous, exited, confused, but most of all she is scared…

Nervous cause she don't know what lies ahead for her, oh she knows that she is still going to be an NCIS agent. But she doesn't know what is in store for her after taking an oath. She knows she had worked so hard for these, endless hours of continued studies about the constitution and the bill of rights. Not to mention, the endless taunting from Dinozzo. But somehow it's comforting to know from all these changes that had been going on. He still stayed the same person as before, albeit there was a time when she was concerned, when he was obsessing with the TV reporter. But it ended quite sadly for Tony. She knows that even Tony tries to hide it; she knows he is still in pain.

Exited because, after all the waiting, the anticipation it was finally here the day that she would be an American citizen. She no longer be scared that at any given moment that she would be sent back to Israel. She loves her country she cannot deny the fact, but it holds nothing but painful memories for her. She had been through so much, and it never felt like home, for Israel meant duty, responsibility, it meant death for she knows the people that she had worked before would never stop not until she is dead.

Confused because she knows once that she has taken the oath, she would not be a citizen of Israel. Never be the same as before. Then there is with Gibbs, he had been different since the time Abby wet back from Mexico. He had been distracted and it seemed that he and Abby had something going on between them. It is not the same relationship as before, she could not put a finger on it but there is something. And it feels like Gibbs s holding back, like they were not a team. As much as she wanted to ask all of them if "they are still a team" she knows that its not the opportune time. She must wait for the proper time.

Scared all because as she tries to memorize her oath, she had seen that… she will be relinquishing all her rights as an Israeli. But most of all she is scared that she is leaving her life behind. The one who had made her who she is, she is scared of the outcome. For in leaving everything she will let go of who she is, she is scared of what will become of her. But at the same time she is also happy for she will have another chance in life, something that other people like her doesn't have. People who had to hide their identity, people who taken some other people's lives. People who lives for the purpose…

But most of all she is thankful, for the support of all the people around her, to Vance for pulling some strings to help her get her citizenship quicker. To McGee who supports her, and saving her from Somalia. To Abby for just being there along with Ducky and even Palmer. To Gibbs for being the father she never has… And Tony for all the things he had done for her.

The day had arrived….

She had carefully dressed up, anticipating what has to come….

She had made sure that everyone will be there, everyone that matters her family.

She has been looking at the two empty seats beside her, still waiting for the two of the most important men in her life. But at the last possible moment she had waited but still there is no still there is no sign of Tony and Gibbs.

As she spoke the oath along with the other people like her, she blinks continuously. Holding back the tears that are threatening to fall, of all the people that are not with her

It has to be the one who she expects to be there.

She speaks in a clear voice, but inside her mind, she is confused where are they? Are they safe? Why aren't they here with her?

She looks at Vance at and at the empty space between them. Unspoken questions can be seen in her eyes. And a pained look…

And as she speaks the last oath she looks at the empty chairs….

I know its lame sorry…

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


End file.
